


Starlight High

by OiksDio



Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Iwaizumi Hajime, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: The light shining on Oikawa's face made him look even more beautiful than he already did and-
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193447
Kudos: 59





	Starlight High

**Author's Note:**

> you should know the drill by now, Instagram truly sucks huh

“Iwa-Chan! I have arranged for my date!” Oikawa knocked rapidly on Iwaizumi’s dorm door.

“Stop abusing yourself, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi opened the door, grumpy as usual.

“What do you mean I was just-“ Oikawa shit Iwaizumi a dirty look. “Haha, it’s cause I was hitting the door. Okay, now take me away!”

Iwaizumi chuckled and the two went down to where his car was parked, getting in and riding all the way to the planetarium. They got out, and Oikawa was excited like a little kid as he ran to the building.

“Woah, slow down,” Iwaizumi called after him. “You’d think you did a sport rather than band with how fast you run.”

The show started in five minutes, and five minutes they waited until they were seated in the planetarium. Oikawa sat them somewhere in the Center of the room, claiming it was the best seat.

They waited eagerly for the show to start, and when the lights dimmed, and the stars showed on the ceiling, Iwaizumi was glad he had decided to take Oikawa here.

Maybe it was the way the light of the stars shone on Oikawa’s face, highlighting it and making his eyes shine even more than they already were. Or maybe it was how excited his expression was, how Iwaizumi hadn’t seen him as excited for a very long time. Whatever it was, Oikawa was simply beautiful, even more beautiful than usual.

“Watch the show! You don’t wanna miss it, it’s so beautiful!” Oikawa noticed him looking at him.

“I’m already watching the most beautiful thing in the room.”

It was hard to tell, but Iwaizumi was 99% sure Oikawa’s face flushed at his words. The brunette stammered. “I-Iwa-Chan, that was so corny! Sh-Shut up.”

They got shushed by the people behind them who were trying to watch the show, and Oikawa shushed then back obnoxiously and long story short they got kicked out of the planetarium.

“I’m so sorry, Oikawa. I knew you were looking forward to this,” Iwaizumi apologized when they got back out.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa replied. “Just make sure to make it up to me when we get back to the dorms.”

“You mean....?”

“Of course I mean that. Can’t let Suga and Akaashi have all the fun!”

The air was heavy around them as Iwaizumi slammed Oikawa back into the door at his dorm. They were heavily kissing, tongues sliding against each other with saliva intertwining.

Oikawa moaned. “Aaah~ Iwa-Chan, we should get to the bedroom.”

Iwaizumi grunted, picking Oikawa up and heaving the taller male over his shoulder, kicking the door to his room open and tossing Oikawa on the bed. He climbed on it as well, pealing his shirt off.

Oikawa looked shamelessly at his boyfriend’s naked torso. He was muscular, and his abs were covered in sweat. His eyes trailed downwards to the obvious bulge in Iwaizumi’s sweatpants, the fabric straining to keep it contained.

Oikawa licked his lips, pulling his own shirt up and kicking off his pants as well as his boxers. He was happy Iwaizumi was staring at him with such hunger, spreading his legs to show his hole.

“Mhm, fuck me,” he teased the rim of his hole for Iwaizumi to see.

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi grunted, closing Oikawa’s legs and turning him so he was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

“What are you do-“ Oikawa cut himself off with a high pitched moan at the tongue that licked a stripe over him. Iwaizumi lapped his tongue a few more times before plunging it in Oikawa. Oikawa key out another string of moans, wiggling his ass to get more pressure from the tongue inside him.

“Mmmm, fuck, Iwa-Chan, that feels good!”

Iwaizumi stopped for a moment, when he talked Oikawa could feel the vibrations on his ass. “You do, huh? You like it when I eat your pretty little ass out?”

He continued to lick furiously. Oikawa replied, “yeah, I can feel your tongue moving in my ass and haaaaah it feels so nnnhhhn~!”

Iwaizumi, still eating his boyfriend out, moved his hand to grip at Oikawa’s member, jerking him off. With the feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue inside him and the hand jerking his member, Oikawa came with a flash of spasms.

Iwaizumi lifted his head up. “Did I say you could cum?”

“You never said I couldn’t,” Oikawa said after his high.

Iwaizumi smacked his ass, watching as it rippled after his touch. “Wrong answer. Did I say you could cum?”

“No,” Oikawa whined, his cum was staining the sheets.

“Good. Now before I give you my cock you’re going to need to be punished,” Iwaizumi whispered low into Oikawa’s ear, Oikawa nearly shivered.

“Punish me, please, I’ve been a bad boy,” Oikawa said, and then he was placed over Iwaizumi’s knee.

“Count each time I spank you,” Iwaizumi warmed his hand up. “We’ll go to five.”

Oikawa was about the answer when the hand smacked down hard on his ass, he muttered the number almost like a yelp.

The next two spanks were similar to the other, he counted and he could feel his ass getting redder and redder by the spank.

“Two more left, baby,” Iwaizumi spanked him twice.

Oikawa enjoyed it, he enjoyed the way Iwaizumi’s palm felt against his ass. He loved when Iwaizumi got all dominant in bed, and he loved when he got punished for being a brat.

“Good job,” Iwaizumi praised him. “Good boys get cock.”

“Yeahhh, please give me your cock,” Oikawa moaned out, he wanted to feel Iwaizumi deep inside him.

Oikawa was pushed back into the bed, his head hi the pillow and Iwaizumi was pulling his legs to rest on his shoulders.

“Get ready, baby,” Iwaizumi said.

=

The bed was creaking loudly, the headboard slamming against the wall at every powerful thrust Iwaizumi sent to Oikawa.

Oikawa was moaning loudly, moans getter louder and more breathy each time Iwaizumi hit his prostate. The feeling of pleasure immense, and full of heat.

“Nnnnn, fuck, Iwa-chan! Harder~”

Iwaizumi’s thrusts somehow became more powerful. “You’re so needy.”

“I’m not nee- ahhhn,” Oikawa began to whine, only cut off by his own moan.

“Sure you’re not,” Iwaizumi smirked, leaving down to capture Oikawa’s lips into a sloppy kiss, still thrusting.

As the kiss let go, Oikawa’s mind cans like mush. Each time Iwaizumi moved into him it felt like heaven, the thick cock breaching his insides and completely wrecking him.

“Ahn, mmmn,” Oikawa wrapped his legs tighter around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Tell me how much you like my cock,” Iwaizumi ordered.

Oikawa obeyed without a question. “I love your cock. It’s so big, it fills me so nnn-good.”

“That good?” Iwaizumi pulled out to the tip, plunging back into Oikawa’s hole. “You liked being fucked that much?”

“Yesss, I love being fucked. I love when you fuck me until I’m completely wrecked, till I can’t walk anymore until I can feel your cock in me even when it isn’t,” Oikawa breathed out hard.

Iwaizumi was clearly turned on, slapping sounds when Iwaizumi met the back of Oikawa’s thighs were in the room. The squelching and wet noises at each movement. Low grunts from Iwaizumi, high pitched moans from Oikawa.

“Iwa-Chan, oh god, fuck~”

“Baby, you’re so hot inside. So tight, so good on my cock,” Iwaizumi admire how his boyfriend looked stretched around him.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s neck, leaving hickeys in the way. He could feel Oikawa’s throaty moans as his lips touched the smooth surface of his skin. He noticed how Oikawa has started jerking off on his own.

“I love you,” Oikawa said through moans, his eyes were hazy, and drool was slipping out of his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

Their same rhythm continued, Oikawa would tighten at the dirt words Iwaizumi would say, and Iwaizumi would thrust harder and the things Oikawa said as well.

“You’re so hot,” Iwaizumi praised Oikawa. It wasn’t dirty but Oikawa tightened up anyway.

“Sh-Shut up,” Oikawa giggled, and Iwaizumi pulled back slightly to tease at his rim with his fingers before thrusting again.

“I’m close,” Iwaizumi grunted. Oikawa nodded, he was also getting close.

It was that familiar feeling, then suddenly he was coming. All over his chest and on Iwaizumi’s abs, Oikawa’s cum was splattered out.

Iwaizumi came not long after. Coming into the condom he had on, filling it up as Oikawa could feel his insides get even warmer than they were beforehand.

They panted a bit, Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa with a pop and Oikawa let out his last soft moan for the day. He tied the condom up and put it in the trash, laying down next to Oikawa who was wiping up his cum with a tissue.

“We should do that more often.”

“You said that last time, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said.

“Let’s just hope Matsukawa didn’t here,” Oikawa giggled, thinking about the male who Iwaizumi dormed with.

“Trust me, I did,” Matsukawa said from the living room.

Oh well.


End file.
